Thank You
by min9chanl
Summary: Seungcheol Choi adalah satu-satunya pembalap motoGP yang mewakili Korea Selatan. Dibalik kesuksesannya sebagai pembalap, ada kesetiaan seorang kekasih yang menyertainya. Seventeen Fanfic. Choi Seungcheol X Hong Jisoo. Cheolsoo.


_Thank You_

 _By youngchanl_

Cast:

Choi Seungcheol & Hong Jisoo

Etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, General

Warning: Yaoi, typo, cerita abal-abal, bahasa kurang halus, alur berantakan.

.

.

.

Seri MotoGP 2016 sudah dimulai sejak bulan Maret lalu. Pada musim ini total ada 18 seri balapan yang harus ditempuh oleh para _rider_ MotoGP.

Seri balapan yang ke-10 baru saja dilaksanakan dua hari yang lalu di sirkuit Silverstone, Inggris. Pembalap muda asal Korea Selatan, Seungcheol Choi, kembali berhasil meraih posisi pertama. Tambahan poin pun ia dapatkan sehingga dirinya kini menempati puncak klasemen sementara.

Seungcheol Choi, bisa dibilang merupakan _rider_ baru di MotoGP. Dia melakukan debutnya tiga tahun lalu setelah berhasil menjadi juara di ajang Shell Advance Asia Talent Cup.

Karir balapnya sebenarnya dilatarbelakangi oleh hobinya melakukan balapan liar saat ia masih berada di Sekolah Menengah. Seungcheol remaja memang hampir bisa dibilang bukan anak baik-baik Balapan liar, bolos sekolah, merokok, dan hal hal lain yang sering dilakukan oleh berandalan sekolah.

Perilakunya perlahan berubah berkat kehadiran seorang siswa pindahan dari Amerika yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Dialah Jisoo Hong yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Jisoo adalah pria yang berhasil merubah seluruh kehidupan Seungcheol. Dia lah yang membujuk Seungcheol untuk meninggalkan balapan liar dan menyarankannya mengikuti ajang balapan yang sesungguhnya. Jisoo sangat mengerti bahwa Seungcheol tidak akan bisa membuang rasa cintanya pada dunia balap. Dan Jisoo juga sangat mengetahui bahwa Seungcheol memang memiliki bakat yang luar biasa.

Jisoo adalah orang yang paling bahagia ketika Seungcheol mendapatkan kesempatan untuk debut di ajang MotoGP. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, Jisoo selalu setia mendukung karir Seungcheol. Bukan berarti Jisoo tidak mengerti betapa berbahayanya pekerjaan Seungcheol tersebut. Bahkan hingga sekarang, Jisoo masih saja dilanda kekhawatiran yang hebat setiap Seungcheol bertanding.

Jisoo juga harus rela ditinggal selama berbulan-bulan apabila musim motoGP sudah dimulai. Dari dua belas bulan yang ada, balapan motoGP menyita waktu 9 bulan setiap musimnya.

Dan sekarang sudah memasuki bulan keempat Seungcheol meninggalkan Jisoo.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat."

Seungcheol tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya dari balik telepon. Setelah menyelesaikan balapan, dia mendapat libur selama beberapa hari sebelum kembali berlatih untuk mempersiapkan balapan selanjutnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat."

Seungcheol bisa mendengar helaan napas kekasihnya.

"Kenapa bulan November masih lama?"

Jisoo yang sedang berada di kamarnya mengelus foto dirinya dan Seungcheol yang terpajang manis di nakasnya.

"Sabarlah Jisoo sayang, setelah musim ini berakhir, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kejutan." Dan sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Seungcheol. "Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal menungguku."

Jisoo tidak berniat untuk menanyakan kejutan apa yang disiapkan Seungcheol. Tapi bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. Dia yakin Seungcheol tidak akan mengecewakannya.

"Kau harus pulang dengan gelar juara, Choi."

Seungcheol tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Tentu saja! Percayalah padaku!" Dia berkata dengan penuh semangat.

Jisoo ikut tertawa. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Jangan sampai terluka. Kumohon."

"Aku janji."

.

Balapan demi balapan sudah terlewati. Dan sekarang tinggal menyisakan seri terakhir untuk musim ini. Jisoo, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, selalu setia menunggu Seungcheol.

Seri terakhir akan dilaksanakan di sirkuit Ricardo Tormo, Valencia. Meskipun Seungcheol masih menempati posisi teratas klasemen sementara, dia tidak boleh mengabaikan seri terakhir ini jika dia ingin keluar sebagai Juara Dunia MotoGP musim ini.

Sementara Jisoo mengundang Mingyu dan Seokmin, sahabatnya, untuk menonton pertandingan terakhir Seungcheol di rumahnya. Mereka sangat bersemangat menonton meski hanya lewat televisi.

Saat ini Seungcheol sudah bersiap diposisinya beserta pembalap lain. Hujan gerimis menjadi pembuka balapan ini. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat seluruh pembalap juga penonton.

"Berhati-hatilah, Seungcheol." Jisoo berucap dalam hati sambil matanya fokus ke layar televisi. Dua sahabatnya pun tidak kalah fokusnya. Pasalnya hanya dalam hitungan menit, balapan akan segera dimulai.

Bunyi tembakan menjadi tanda dimulainya balapan. Seungcheol, yang memang start diposisi depan berhasil mendahului lawannya dan memimpin balapan. Tidak ada kejadian berarti pada putaran-putaran awal. Tapi kemudian, menginjak putaran ke tiga belas, hujan turun semakin deras. Membuat lintasan sirkuit menjadi semakin licin.

Dan hal yang tak diduga pun terjadi. Saat memasuki putaran ke-15 motor Seungcheol bersenggolan dengan satu motor lawannya ketika melewati tikungan. Sehingga keduanya jatuh bersamaan dan terseret hingga keluar lintasan.

Jisoo menjatuhkan minumannya. "Seungcheol..." Ucapnya lirih. Dua sahabatnya pun tak kalah terkejut. Keduanya memeluk Jisoo yang sudah hampir menangis. Jisoo meremas kedua tangannya. Tak henti-henti mengucapkan doa di dalam hati.

"Seungcheol hyung pasti baik-baik saja, hyung." Mingyu meyakinkan Jisoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Dan benar saja apa yang diucapkan Mingyu. Tak berapa lama Seungcheol bangkit dan langsung berlari menujur motornya. Sepertinya tabrakan itu tidak terlalu serius hingga tidak sampai merusak motornya.

Jisoo yang hampir menangis pun menghembuskan napas lega. Syukurlah Seungcheolnya tidak terluka.

Seungcheol berusaha keras mengejar ketertinggalannya. Akibat jatuh tadi, posisinya sekarang tertinggal jauh di belakang. Sisa tiga putaran Seungcheol gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Usaha keras Seungcheol berbuah manis. Dia berhasil menduduki peringkat ketiga. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap keluar sebagai Juara Dunia MotoGP 2016 karena berhasil menduduki posisi pertama di 15 seri balapan dari total 18 seri.

Jisoo bisa melihat senyum merekah Seungcheol ketika ia berdiri di atas mimbar dan menerima _trophy_ yang sudah lama ia impikan. Jisoo pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Jisoo. Akan tetapi bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. Sementara kedua sahabatnya bersorak penuh semangat bahkan sambil melompat-lompat.

.

Jisoo berpakaian sangat rapi hari ini. Pasalnya hari ini Seungcheol akan tiba di Korea dan dia mengatakan akan langsung menuju apartemen Jisoo sesampainya di Bandara Incheon.

Senyuman manis tidak pernah hilang dari bibir Jisoo sejak tadi. Dan senyumnya itu semakin lebar saat ia mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka. Menampilkan sosok kekasih tampannya yang sangat ia rindukan. Langsung saja Jisoo berlari mengampiri Seungcheol dan memeluknya erat. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Seungcheol bahkan belum melepas sepatunya.

Seungcheol membalas pelukan Jisoo, sama eratnya. Ia juga sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. Tangannya tergerak mengusap rambut Jisoo. Kemudian bibirnya menciumi puncak kepala Jisoo.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan pada posisi itu hingga Seungcheol buka suara. "Terimakasih sudah menungguku."

Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya. Mendongak menatap Seungcheol. "Terimakasih karena sudah kembali dengan selamat." Kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

Seungcheol mengajak Jisoo duduk di sofa. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil transparan. Cincin, isinya adalah sebuah cincin. Seuncheol melamar Jisoo. "Ini kejutan yang kukatakan waktu itu. Apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Jisoo benar-benar terkejut. Seluruh badannya kaku dan ia tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Diammu aku anggap sebagai iya." Dan Seungcheol memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Jisoo.

Kemudian kedua tangannya terangkat menangkup pipi Jisoo yang kini sudah dipenuhi rona merah. "Terimakasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Terimakasih karena sudah mengubah duniaku yang awalnya seperti neraka menjadi seindah surga. Terimakasih karena selalu berada di sisiku. Terimakasih karena sudah membantuku meraih impianku. Terimakasih Hong Jisoo. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jisoo hanya membalas ucapan Seungcheol dengan senyuman manis. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk Seungcheol. Kali ini sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku, Choi Seungcheol."

 **END**

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ini pas liat iklan motoGP di tv. Seungcheol as _rider_ itu pasti keren sekali. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan ataupun isi cerita.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita abal ini.

Mohon reviewnya ya!


End file.
